full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Autumn Brady
Autumn Brady is the twin sister of Summer Brady. They are a pair of argumentative twins that were exposed to the Hyde formula along with the rest of their family by Elaine Melbourne. Forced to overcome their adversities as a family and work together to become stronger, Summer and Autumn would eventually join The Free Hydes as their fashionistas. Characteristics *'Name': Autumn Brady *'Alias': Twilight Stande *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Brown (Dark Purple as Twilight) *'Eyes': Brown, (Yellow in Hyde Form) *'Likes': **'Autumn': Fashion, Summer, sewing, video games, breaking, chemistry, gossiping, working out (eventually), being strong (eventually), transforming **'Twilight': Fashion, making clothes for people, being seductive, clubs, being the biggest in the room, spying, transforming *'Dislikes': **'Autumn': Summer, her appearance (Formerly), pizza **'Twilight': Being weak, being incapable of beating someone *'Family': Summer Brady (twin sister), Winter Brady (Mother), August Brady (Father) Appearance Casual Summer and Autumn Brady were two near identical twins, sharing an almost identical appearance. Both girls stood around 5'2 ft, having very thin wiry builds without much in the way of curves although had very cute faces, both possessing freckles. Both girls wear their brown hair down past their shoulders and kept it back with a head band. Still both sisters had their own trait which made them jealous of one another, Summer having apparently more dazzling eyes and shinier hair, while Autumn had a bigger bust. The two would frantically argue over each others appearance constantly. After their transformation the girls are now completely identical down to the smallest detail. Having lost their freckles they now have gained curvier builds with toned bottoms, a pair of long legs and perky B cups, along with a pair of matching identically thin builds. They now both have dazzling eyes, a nice chest and have even gained silky long hair that they now cut into a long bob bowl cuts that extend straight down to just above their rear. Clothing wise, Autumn wears a dark blue gypsy top, with a black shawl over her shoulder, with a pair of dark blue jeans and black shoes. Hyde-Twilight Dawn and Twilight are almost identical. Both of them posses Amazonian builds, standing in at 6'5ft with inches of curvaceous flesh and muscle, along with impressive full c-cup chests, long curvy legs and well proportioned bodies. They posses the same hair style they have in their human forms and both look almost the same. Autumn is distinguished by her dark blue skin, and dark purple hair, and her more calm condescending attitude. Still due to their powers this general appearance is often subject to change on a whim, with their bodies altering to their commands looking almost any way they want. Hyde Attire Background Summer and Autumn Brady are both students at Shepard High in a lower year than Jaqueline Jekyll. Born to their mother and father August and they lived a fairly average life, fighting for popularity at school and trying to be somewhat remarkable amongst the years rather quirky students. As a result of being near identical the twos friendship began to break down as the year went on, and due to family stress they began to unnecessarily argue and take out their frustrations on each other: even getting into a fight at a restraunt with their parents after one of the waiters mixes up their orders (and names). During this chaos Elaine Melbourne managed to sneak into the family's drinks, the Hyde formula to test its effects on close genetic relatives. Later that night after the whole family goes to bed angry at one another, Summer and Autumn undergo a staggering transformation and turn into Hydes under the influence of the delayed formula. After nearly growing out of their clothes, the two new hydes compliment and get on with one another finding out the new quirks to their bodies before hearing the floor in their parents' bedroom give way from their parents' own transformation. While initially planning to slip out, their mother manages to blind side them with their husband, but rather than stop them, she encourages them to go out, and even assists them in making new clothing, before she and the twins' dad retreat back to the now downstairs bedroom. At the club, the two dance the night away, making out and having fun just like they always wanted finally being the centre of attention. Here they bump into The Free Hydes who initially take them for Pump users until realizing that one of the guys Autumn is making out with is turning into a full Hyde, highlighting that they have been given a pure strain of the potion. Quickly realizing the two twins are out of hand, the Free Hydes try desperately to reign them in, only for Summer to escape to go show her boyfriend the new her. This leads to a tense stand off where the twins showcase their ability to disguise themselves as anyone leading to everyone being unsure who is who, and leading to there being two Jackies and Goliaths arguing they are all the real person. This only ends when Mari kisses one of the Jackies and proceeds to make out with them, and the real Jackie with one of the Jeremies. After the night is over and they all change back, with Mari and Jackie being on top of the twins, they admit that they had realized the moment they had kissed them they were not the real deal but they did not care. From here, the twins and their parents were given their first hyde education and told the dos and don'ts. Still, when Summer and Autumn saw that their clothing fitted fine but for the Free Hydes were loose, the two of them instantly began to whip up the hydes their new official costumes. Personality Autumn Summer and Autumn Brady are two rather typical teenagers, they both go to school with reluctance, they both try to be popular and only get so far, and then hang out with their friends. Prior to their transformation Summer and Autumn were rather average, and that fact drove them both nuts as it often lead to people mistaking them for each other. Indeed their was some resentment over their similarities, but ironically they obsessed over their differences as well, Summer being annoyed Autumn was a cup size larger than her and Autumn being jealous of Summers cuter face. As a result despite caring for one another they could be rather petty, and at the point at which they were turned they were arguing over almost everything. After turning the pair do seem to have calmed down, although are now frustrated they look completely alike, but seem to care less because they are now hot. Indeed its a typical theme of both sisters in that they do not seem to put a lot of thought into things, acting of some of the simplest, if not childish insults. Still despite this they still mean well, and are more than willing to help when asked. They also share a few interests, namely focused around cuddly animals and most notably fashion, which the two are practically obsessed with custom designing clothing for other people, although up until transforming they didn't wear their own designs not feeling pretty enough. Autumn in comparison is a little more secluded than her sister and is a lot calmer although is not as keen as getting to know people. However she adores gossip and knowing other peoples dirty little secrets finding an unusual thrill in knowing what others do not know. She is notably more perverted than her sister, although despite her early pride in her chest could not speak to guys to save her life, so found solace in erotic romance novels. Still she is still able to keep a more level head than her sister and is very good at focusing on her work. Still she often lets her eccentricities get in the way of her intentions and can come across as awkward something she is very self conscious about. Something both sisters agree on is they love being Hydes, and love the feeling, and the ability to control their own bodies through their powers. The two often are actually in their Hyde forms even when looking human shape shifting into them so they can customize themselves on the fly. Despite others fears that this could be seen a unhealthy they love it heather or not they are in their hyde form. Twilight As Hydes the twins are extremely promiscuous and seem to behave in a seductive manner putting emphasis into their movements and voice to create an air of mystery around themselves. They have a lot of confidence and seem to enjoy teasing others and getting up to all sorts of mischief. They love to 'customize' themselves for the occasion but yet always make sure that they look almost exactly alike to create a sense of confusion loving to throw others off. Autumn however while loving the teasing has found pleasure in her own strength and seems to enjoy being a super hero, or super spy, and takes to training with a ruthless enthusiasm to be the best. However this obsession with being the best makes her unhealthy competitive and even as a Hyde she will exhaust herself and lose track of what she is doing. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Hyde Abilities' *'Shape Shifting' Skills *'Fashion designing' *'Chemistry' Equipment *'Hyde Attire' Relationships Autumn's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hydes Category:Free Hydes Category:Twins Category:Twin Siblings Category:Brady Family